general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life/Issue 1/Alternate Version
A bright ray of sunlight shined through a young sophomore’s window, waking him up. Shortly after this the alarm went off blasting right into his ear drums. He shut the alarm off and got up, annoyed by the fact he has to attend school. After awaking abruptly thanks to his alarm clock, Daniel Murphy dresses then walks down his family’s stairs before his mother greets him. “Hey hon,sorry, but I can’t make you breakfast this morning, I’ve got to go to work early for a meeting. Take some money and stop at a gas station or McDonalds for some food.” Emily said kissing Daniel on the cheek. Daniel sighed with annoyance. “Fine, but thanks anyway, also you know I don’t like to be kissed on the cheek.” Daniel replied rubbing his cheek. Emily chuckled. “Have a good day at school Daniel.” Emily walked out the door, getting into her car and drove to work with a smile on her face, as always. Daniel started counting the money, noticing that his mother gave him more than the amount he needed. Daniel looked at his watch and saw he had twenty minutes before he had to head to school so he decided to go to the local McDonalds. About half way there, Daniel thought to himself that he didn’t HAVE to have breakfast this morning, he wasn’t that hungry, and it was a lot of money. He could either save all of it, most of it, or just blow it all on some food that wasn’t really gonna affect his mood or how he feels at all. He thinks and he just says "Fuck it." continuing ahead. He never knew Mcdonalds was THIS far and upon wasting almost fifteen minutes just to get some food. He finally made it to the fast food restaraunt opening the door upon seeing a small line with about three people. He waited for a couple of minutes annoyed until it was finally his turn. He ordered the most expensive burger on the menu, with some medium fries and about two cookies, spending all of his money. He rushed outside of the Mcdonalds eating his burger just shoving it down his throat as he ran. He knew he couldn't finish it so he just threw the burger on the sidewalk continuing to run. He arrives at Gerald Peters High school twenty five minutes late, he quickly rushes to his locker, grabs his science book where his teacher is already giving a speech. "You're late, Daniel...take a seat." The teacher said with clear disappointment. "Why are you so late, the fuck were you doing? Jerking it?" Robbie whispers with a chuckle. "Went to Mcdonalds, I don't do what you do bro." Daniel replies with a smile. "Well we have no homework this week, since Thanksgiving break, he's just giving us some free time right now, bell might ring earlier than it usually does cause it always does when we're having fun." "Yup, hate that." "Same." There was a small silence between the two and Robbie just sat up and looekd at Daniel. "When you gonna get a girlfriend, Dan?" Robbie asked. "Er, why are you asking me that?" Daniel uncomfortably questions. “I mean, it’s already been a YEAR since we started high school, we’re a little farther into the school year, and you said you were gonna be racking up girls in the time I can snap my fingers. I haven’t seen you with any girls really, and it’s just weird y’know?” “I…don’t know why, man, but I just..don’t really hang around them very much, I’d rather be with you and the guys hanging out than with a girl…” “What, you gay or something?” Robbie laughs. Daniel looks at his friend uncomfortably before getting out his phone to try and mask his embarrassment. He had just never really liked to talk about his love life and he felt awkward when it was brought up. He didn’t know if he should just tell Robbie the truth, or to just keep pretending he was doing something on his phone. The questions were storming in his mind, he didn’t know how his best friend would react, he didn’t even know if this was the perfect time to tell him. He thought and thought with what felt like hours, his stomach started twirling with the nervousness, and he didn't know what to do. He could either get it off of his chest with practically his life time best friend or just play along with his joke awkwardly and uncomfortably. "Very funny." Daniel uncomfortably said rolling his eyes with a fake smile on his face, as he's playing on his phone. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you bro, but when you gonna get one?" "I dunno, soon I hope." Daniel replied awkwardly. "Alright, whatever you say man." Robbie said smiling. The school bell rang, Daniel and Robbie didn’t notice how fast the time went by, or if that class was just short, they didn’t care, they just wanted to get the day over with. Daniel and Robbie got up from their seats and started walking towards the door. When Robbie walks out he accidentally shoves into the kid with the high-top fade “Hey, man what the fuck?” Says the kid before punching Robbie in the face. Robbie fell on his knees with a busted lip and got back up angrily. “You didn’t have to do that shit!” Robbie said shoving him back into a locker. The kid held his balance and pinned Robbie against the wall, punching him in the stomach. The whole hallway was watching the fight, as Robbie kept getting repeatedly punched in the face. He was then slammed onto a locker before getting hit one more time. Robbie headbutted the student, but it did nothing as he was thrown on the floor helplessly. Usually, Daniel liked staying out of these kinds of things, but this was his best friend who had just accepted him wholeheartedly, he couldn’t just stand by and let him get beaten up, could he? Category:Life Category:Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Dark